The Next Step XXX - Story 16 - Amy, Henry and Ty (S6)
by FanboyNerd1
Summary: Amy spends some alone time with Henry and Ty *Sexual Content*


The Next Step XXX

Story 16

Amy, Henry and Ty

Amy smiled as Henry and Ty revealed their cocks to her. They were both as long and thick as she had fantasised, and this meant that Amy was even more eager to be used by the two male dancers. Henry and Ty then began to remove Amy's clothes, each of them grasping one of her large tits and fondling it. Both men had been craving Amy's ass and cunt for a while now, and if sharing was the price they needed to pay, then so be it.

Lowering Amy's bottom half of clothing, Henry took the opportunity to stick his finger in her young pussy, feeling how warm and wet Amy was. Just having his finger in her cunt was heavenly and Henry couldn't wait until his cock was the one fucking Amy. Ty, meanwhile, was wasting no time as he edged his own thick erect cock into Amy's ass. Amy had only taken a cock up her ass once so she had a bit of experience, but Ty's cock was longer than LaTroy's so she was taking it deeper than she had before.

Henry was on his knees, eating out his best friends wet cunt. Amy tasted amazing, and Henry's tongue touching her folds was providing her with additional pleasure as Ty's cock penetrated her. Edging his cock in and out of the blonde dancers cunt was amazing, and was exactly what Ty had fantasised when he had first met Amy. Henry's tongue movements were bringing Amy to the edge and she was almost ready to cum. Grasping Henry's head and feeling Ty's cock spreading out her asshole, she came. Amy's juices spurted out of her pussy and into Henry's waiting mouth.

After taking Amy's cum, Henry was now ready for the main event. Ty removed himself from Amy's asshole, his cock still erect and desperate to cum. Amy bend over the desk and spread her legs, allowing Henry full access to her cunt. Henry positioned his thick, black cock at Amy's entrance and grasped her thighs, ready to give her the fucking of her dreams. Giving no warning, Henry thrust deep into Amy's cunt, the female dancer letting out a cry of pleasure. Moving fast and deep into Amy's cunt and feeling it tighten around his cock was heavenly, and Henry wondered why he had never tried his chances with Amy before.

Meanwhile, Ty was jerking his pulsating cock to Amy's beautiful face, eager to unleash his cum all over it. Wanting to help out, Amy wrapped her cream manicured fingers around his cock and began stroking it. Amy was clearly experienced with handjobs as her technique was somehow making Ty's cock grow even more erect. The sound of flesh hitting against flesh echoed around the room as Henry gave Amy's pussy everything, hitting it as hard and deep as he could. Ty was almost ready to cum, and Amy could clearly tell as she began to pick up the pace on the handjob and opened her mouth. Letting out a throaty groan, Ty came all over Amy's face, his cum landing on her face, hair and into her waiting mouth. His load was one of the biggest Amy has even taken, as she felt like it might never end. As Ty stopped cumming, Amy released his cock from her grasp and tried to clean her face up as best she could.

Henry too was almost ready to cum, he just had to decide where to finish. Face, tits, ass or pussy? Henry had begun fucking Amy with the intention of covering her tits in cum but now that he had his cock in her cunt, he wanted to cum inside her instead.

"Amy I'm gonna cum", cried Henry giving one final thrust deep into his best friend.

"Yes Henry! Screamed Amy, "give me your cum!"

Henry's cock hit the walls of Amy's tight cunt as he came, his seed filling Amy's pussy to the brim. The female dancer moaned as she felt spurt after spurt of Henry's cum filling her young cunt and leaking out and down her legs. It was exactly how Henry had fantasised, and as he removed his cock from Amy's cum filled cunt, he hoped that he would have more chances to fuck Amy in the future, just maybe try to keep Ty out of it next time.

The End

(Thanks for reading. I took a short break from story writing for the summer but a regular flow of shorter stories should now continue.

This is another requested story and again I hope it meets expectations.

Thanks for the suggestions and passion for the stories, keep it going)

FanboyNerd1


End file.
